


Let's do a Josh dun chant

by Dun_with_Life



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Embarrassment, M/M, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, dumb shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dun_with_Life/pseuds/Dun_with_Life
Summary: I have no idea why I wrote this. I thought of it in Algebra so you're welcome.





	Let's do a Josh dun chant

Tyler hums stressed out to himself as Josh calls him a fake fan, Tipper doesn't get it but he looks at the memes his dad sends him of himself falling on stage. "I'm...No." Is all Teeter totter says as he blocks his dad, Not today. Teepee laughs at that and starts to shout the lyrics to Not Today before Josh throws an empty Gatorade bottle at his head, "Shut up...Seriously. Shut up." Tiki glares at him and rubs his head, "That hurt my head." "Well, that hurt my ears." Taco's mouth drops and he scoffs.  
  
"You're just jealous because you can't sing." Josh shakes his head and resumes practicing his drum solo, Twinkie scratches his ankle for a second before a light bulb goes off. "Josh...I've got an idea. We should do a Josh dun chant...in the middle of a concert." Josh stares at the wall blankly before looking to Tyler "I'm sorry, What?" Tiny sighs and shakes his head "Never mind." Josh stands up and coughs really loud for no damn reason but he just does cuz I said so and His eyes widen "Oh, You said you wanted to do a Josh Dun chant?"   
  
Trainer tilts his head "So you heard me?" "That's not the point, But I think that'd be sick." Tortilla smiles widely and unblocks his dad, "I think I'd prefer to chant your name." He mutters. Josh laughs heartily, even puts a hand over his chest. Tittie frowns at the ground and Josh stops "Oh, You're serious...Oh my god." Typewriter shakes his head with tears filling to the brim. "No, Roberto. No broken hearts in the club, remember?" Terminus nods his head and sniffles "Right..." Josh kisses his jaw. Not his own, He kisses Time bomb's. If he kissed his own that'd be just weird.  
  
But anyways Twenty tilts his head back and lets Josh kisses him all over. His kisses are so sloppy so when he leaves a few kisses on Toner's cheek Josh gasps and says "Omg, What highlighter do you use?" Towel chokes out a small chuckle and shakes his head. "Shut up and kiss me." Josh wouldn't pass up the opportunity to kiss tahki so he gives him a sloppy kiss on the nose. Thumb tack mistakes it for snot and he gets up and grabs a tissue, He dryly blows his nose for a minute before he realizes it's not snot. "Oh, Stop giving me sloppy kisses. It's gross." "Says the guy who can't have a proper name." Tequila growls under his breath and pushes Josh against the wall, "Just fuck me, It's not a damn task." "It is with you." Toolbox puts a hand over his chest.  
  
"Ouch..." Josh ignores him and picks him up and carries him to the bedroom cuz the kid is like 7 pounds. Taxi moans as Josh lays him down and pulls his shirt off, Tree can't help himself around Josh when he's shirtless. His knees always go weak when he performs beside him, Especially when he's sweating and biting his lip.   
  
Twizzler squeezes his wee-wee a little too hard he thinks he popped a blood vessel but it's okay, Not a big deal. Josh leans down and peels off Tyler's shirt and kisses his tattoos. Josh doesn't know or care what they mean but he likes them, They're alright. He'd like some color though, Red is nice...Blue is too.  
  
Twig takes off his pants and pulls out his purple alien toy he bought in the kids aisle at target, Yup. A kid's toy from target...Was in his booty. Oi. Josh stares at him the same way anyone would but he just throws his head back "What? I don't wanna get butt plugs so this is as close as I could get." "A bath toy?" Tank top nods and throws the toy on the ground. "C'mon...Just take out your thing-a-ma-bob and let's get cracking." Josh feels himself get softer by the second.  
  
"Can you talk differently? Like dirty or something?" Tubby groans and thinks for a second "It's the summer of 2001, Joe meets Patrick." Josh stands up and grabs his shirt. "No, Josh. Stop, It's just a joke. Please come back." Josh drops his shirt and scratches his eyebrow "You've got to be serious then." Telepathic nods and takes his throbbing ween in hand, Yeah, He popped a blood vessel. It don't look good.  
  
Josh notices and his eyes widen. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" Trailer shakes his head "No...No, lets just fucc 'n succ." Josh doesn't even care at this point. He effortlessly pulls his pants down and puts his spaghetti noodle in Tuba's butt. He moans loudly and makes Josh's ears bleed but Tumblr doesn't seem to care. He moves his hips desperately and moans out Josh's name, That's pretty much the only thing attractive about this.  
  
"Oh, Josh...Josh, Josh!" He draws out as Josh thrusts quickly. "Josh, Josh. O-Oh, Harder...Mm, J-Josh." His hips move quicker as he goes on and Tofu keeps moaning his name as he goes faster. "Josh!" He screams out, Then suddenly a bunch of spotlights go off and the clique jump out from every corner, The window, The closet, The bedroom door, Hell even from under the bed and they all scream "EVERYBODY!" And the all stomp their feet to the beat of shots by LMFAO and chant Josh's name.  
  
Tyler covers his ears at the loud and sudden noise, For some damn reason it just encourages Josh and he thrusts harder to every beat. "What the f- Josh, stop!" But he doesn't cause he a dusty ass, Bald headed ass, face ass bitch and he squirts his kiddo juice in Tape's hole before standing up and putting arms up with victory. The clique cheers and screams, Tundra sits up and covers himself with his comforter and Josh throws another empty Gatorade bottle at him. "Next time you should just do the idea at a show and not tell me." Trip runs a hand over his face with confusion.  
  
"Why...How is everyone here?" Chris comes out from the crowd of people while singing fireball by Pitbull while Kelly brushes her teeth. "Josh said you had a concert idea."


End file.
